Poison
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: When Caroline contracts a strange vampire disease, Tyler comes back to town and joins forces with Stefan and the gang in an effort to save her...and discovers just how hard he fell for her in the first place. Don't own VD! Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Fade To Black

**It's been three years since he's been back to his hometown. But when Tyler Lockwood receives a heartbreaking phone call about the woman he loves from Stefan Salvatore, he finds himself back in Mystic Falls...and back in Caroline Forbes's life. **

**A/N: Don't own VD! Caroline/Tyler. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Fade To Black

"You know, I never would've thought vampires could actually eat human food." Caroline said, licking the melting cookies and cream ice-cream with delight. Stefan laughed and shook his head.

"Do you believe everything you read in Twilight, Caroline?" He said, smirking.

"Well, no!" They continued walking toward the Mystic Grill and Stefan threw her a sideways glance. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I was a little disappointed when I actually burned in the sunlight and didn't sparkle. Maybe." Stefan laughed, Caroline joining him. She sighed and looked up at the sunset, her smile fading. Stefan observed her curiously.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked at him and scoffed, smiling.

"Yeah just...got lost in la la land." She said, scooping the ice-cream into her mouth again.

"Thinking about something?" Stefan prodded on, a slight smirk forming on his face. She glared at him.

"No." She started walking more faster and Stefan laughed, catching up with her easily.

"It's okay to think about him, Caroline."

"I'm not thinking about him. He's nothing to me."

"That's a lie and you know it." Stefan grabbed her arm and spun her around lightly. She looked down at her arm, then up at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunset.

"Caroline, you felt something for him. You still feel something for him. Just, call him and-"

"No. He left me, Stefan. He didn't even say goodbye he just...left! He said goodbye to Matt, he said goodbye to Elena, he said goodbye to his mom! Bonnie, Jeremy, you, everyone! But he didn't say goodbye to me!"

"Because he knew that if he saw you again, he wouldn't have found it in himself to leave you. He loves you, Caroline."

"NO! He loved me. He doesn't love me anymore. So just...stay out of it, Stefan." Caroline broke Stefan's grip and walked away, Stefan watching her with worry.

XxX

"Thinks he knows about me and my feelings, stupid old vampire." Caroline muttered, shoving the key into her house door angrily and still muttering. The key didn't budge and Caroline growled in anger, punching to door. She sighed and pressed her head against the door, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

She sure as hell didn't want to admit it, but it was the truth.

She missed him.

Sure, he had betrayed her.

Sure he hadn't helped her when she was in trouble.

But they understood each other.

And she missed his warmth, and his comfort.

"OW!" She grabbed her neck in pain as something hit her hard, biting. She massaged it slowly, opening the door and closing it slowly. She ran to the mirror and looked to find two small blood spots, the blood running down her neck.

"What-?" She whispered, running her hand over the bumps. Slowly but surely, the veins in her neck turned black and began to spread all over her body, the veins in her face turning black. She screamed as her fangs protruded from her mouth and eyes turned red and black. She reached for her phone, her heart thundering but as she scrolled down her contacts, her vision became blurry, her mind spinning.

Her breathing heavy, she blinked several times until she saw the name "Stefan" in a blurred way before pressing the green button. She clutched her throbbing head, yelling in pain and put the phone to her ear. She put one foot in front of the other, trying to get to the bathroom. He answered and she tried speaking, but all that came out was a rasping sound as she tried to breath, pain exploding through her whole body.

"Caroline? You there?"

"What's wrong?" She heard Elena say through the phone distantly.

"Caroline?" Stefan said, more demanding this time.

"Help me." She finally managed. She tried to step forward again but her legs became numb and she collapsed to the floor, trying to breathe deeply as her body began to burn up, her veins on fire and her head thudding like a heartbeat. Her phone clattered to the floor, far from her reach and broke, the screen cracking and going black. She heard her door open loudly, then heard Stefan calling her name with worry.

"CAROLINE!" He yelled, but it was faint. His image appeared in front of her, but it was distorted and blurry. Her vision was slowly turning black and a tear leaked down her cheek as another figure appeared next to Stefan, calling her name as well.

She faded, her mind, body and soul calling for one thing only.

"Tyler..." She whispered.


	2. Chapter One: Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry I changed the description of the story, lol, but doesn't mean it's changed! It's still heading in the same direction!**

Chapter One**  
**

Phone Call

Tyler Lockwood made his way to his Chevy Impala, his arm tingling with pain as he reached into his pocket for his car keys.

It had been a full moon less than two days ago.

His body was still healing from the bruises.

He dropped the keys by accident and bent down to pick them up. His phone rang shrilly and he answered it, pressing it against his ear as he shoved the keys into his car.

"Hello?" He said roughly.

"Tyler." A curt voice said. He sighed.

"Jules. You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Transformation wasn't that bad. I'm starting to get used to it." He said, sitting in his car lightly. Jules sighed.

"That's good." They stayed silent for awhile and Tyler could predict what she was about to ask.

"Tyler, where are you?"

_Score one for Lockwood,_ He thought.

"I'm...somewhere." He said. She growled.

"Tyler, you know we're better together than we are apart, we can look after each other."

"We almost killed each other the first time we transformed together, Jules. And then the second time, I almost killed somebody! Your way of doing things during the full moon isn't my way of doing things."

"It's not good to tie yourself up like that, Tyler. Embrace the werewolf inside, don't fight it!" She hissed.

"Screw the werewolf inside! If he's a murderous bastard, then I don't want to embrace him! I want to tame him! And I'm going to. Now stop calling me Jules, cause you're not going to convince me. I'm perfectly fine right where I am."

"Fine." She snapped the phone shut on him and Tyler sighed, laying back against the car seat, a memory flooding through his mind.

_"Are you OK?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I had no idea they would come for you."_

_"Do you know what they did to me?"_

_"I'm sorry. But it's crazy now, OK? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me!"_

_"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?"_

_"Caroline…"_

_"You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything."_

_"I didn't know what to do!"_

_ "You help your friend, that's what you do."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, it's too late, because we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. So you take that back to your little werewolf pack, and you get the hell out of my house."_

Tyler snapped back into reality as his phone rang again and he answered it angrily.

"What now?" He yelled, thinking it was Jules, but instead he heard a frantic voice.

"Tyler, it's Caroline. Something's wrong with her." It was Stefan Salvatore.

"What do you mean?"

"Tyler...I think she's dying." Tyler didn't hesitate.

"I'm on my way." He shut the phone and drove off at high speed, away from Georgia and off to Virginia.

Off to Mystic Falls.

**XxX**

"She's burning up." Bonnie said frantically, resting Caroline's head in her lap more comfortably.

"Bonnie..." Caroline groaned. A tear leaked from Bonnie's cheek and she kissed Caroline's forehead.

"It's gonna be okay." She croaked. Elena was sitting on the floor next to Caroline's head, rubbing her hand sympathetically.

"What could've caused this, Damon?" Elena said, her voice cracking. Damon shook his head.

"I have no idea." He whispered. Caroline began gasping, her face turning into one of a vampire as she started to panic, her body trembling beneath Bonnie's lap.

"Shush...shush!" Bonnie whispered, holding her tightly. Stefan entered the room, shutting his phone and running to Caroline, helping her calm down.

"Caroline, tell me what's wrong! What do you feel!"

"Pain! Pain!" She yelled hoarsely, her breath shaky.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know! Caroline, what kind of pain!"

"OH GOD IT HURTS!" She yelled, crying as she gripped Stefan's hand tightly and buried her head in Bonnie's lap.

"Stefan, what is wrong with her?" Elena asked, worried.

"I don't know. She has two bite marks on her neck, I think that's what's causing this."

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't know."

"There's someone who might." Bonnie said quietly, holding Caroline's gasping body tightly. Damon growled, catching on instantly.

"If you're talking about Katherine-"

"No, not Katherine! Elijah! He's an original, he might know what's wrong with her." Bonnie said. Damon scoffed.

"I'd rather trust a werewolf then him."

"Well get ready to start trusting a lot of people then, Damon." Stefan said, blowing out a deep breath. Damon looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

"I...called Tyler. He's on his way here."

"What?" Elena said.

"Tyler..." Caroline whispered. Stefan sighed.

"He loves her, Elena. I couldn't leave him in the dark about this."

"Great, werewolves are back in town. Just what we need." Damon said, rolling his eyes. Stefan shook his head.

"It's just Tyler coming. He dumped Jules a long time ago."

"I still don't trust him." Damon said.

"Tyler..." Caroline groaned again, gripping Stefan's hand even more tightly as a shiver ran through her whole body. Stefan nodded.

"That's fine. Just...don't be mean to him, okay? He calls me every single day asking about her. He really does love her."

"He left her." Bonnie said, looking at Stefan angrily.

"To protect her! And Elena!" Stefan said, Elena nodding in agreement with him.

"I don't care. I agree with Damon. I don't trust him. He broke her heart. He shouldn't be coming back so he can break it even more. She's just starting to heal." Bonnie said angrily. Stefan sighed.

"Looks like a dividing family here, brother." Damon said, smirking. Stefan sighed.

"It's Caroline's choice whether or not she wants him here." Stefan said, looking at the writhing Caroline on the couch.

"Alright. But if he breaks her heart..." Bonnie glared at Stefan.

"I'll break his face. And then, I'll break yours." Stefan laughed, thinking she was joking, then stopped abruptly when he saw how serious she was. Damon whistled.

"That is one massive witch, wouldn't you agree?" He said, clapping Stefan on the shoulder, then walked off. Bonnie glared at him, but turned concerned when Caroline screamed and Elena and Stefan instantly went to her side. Damon came rushing back into the room too.

"Stefan! Stop it from hurting! Please..." She whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Caroline I don't know what's happening to you, but I promise you I am going to find out!" Stefan said.

"Stop, the pain..." She groaned. Elena began crying, brushing back Caroline's hair.

"Stefan...Tyler...he's coming?" Caroline gasped out. Stefan nodded.

"He's coming." Caroline smiled and Bonnie, Elena, Damon and Stefan exchanged glances.

Caroline sighed, then gasped in pain.

"What, what is it?" Stefan asked. She gripped his hand tightly, jolting as if she was being shocked with electricity.

"Pain..." She choked out, her neck tensing as she gasped in pain again.

"What kind of pain, barbie!" Damon said angrily.

"Damon, you're not helping!"

"She keeps saying pain, well what kind of pain?" Damon said.

"Fire..." She croaked.

"Fire?" Stefan repeated. She nodded.

"Like, vervain...But ten times worse." She whispered.

"Stefan, what do we do?" Elena whispered. Stefan sighed.

"We contact Elijah."


	3. Chapter Two: Arrival

Chapter Two**  
**

Arrival

Stefan paced around his room, his mind racing as he worried about Caroline.

The girl who reminded him of his best friend.

Of Lexi.

"God, I wish you were here, Lexi..." Stefan whispered.

"Not my fault your brother killed me." Stefan wheeled around and saw Lexi lounging on his couch, slurping on a blood bag with huge grin on her face. Stefan smiled.

"He's an ass." Stefan muttered. She nodded, but turned serious.

"You're worried about Caroline." She said. Stefan nodded.

"I'm worried about her, too." She said. Stefan sighed.

"Stefan?" He turned and saw Elena at the doorway. He looked back at the coach and saw his delusion of Lexi was gone. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stefan, I'm so scared for her."

"I know. I am too." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair. Stefan froze as he heard a car pull up to their driveway and Elena noticed.

"What?"

"Tyler's here." Stefan said, his statement being confirmed when he heard the car door slam loudly, then footsteps pounding loudly and quickly against the floor. Stefan went to the door and opened it.

"Where is she?" Tyler said, running inside.

"Living room." Tyler ran into the living room, and looked at her fragile form lying on the couch, her head place comfortably on Bonnie's lap. He gasped in terror and looked at Stefan.

"Is she already-" Tyler choked out.

"No. She's just sleeping." Tyler walked over to her slowly, ignoring Bonnie's glare as he knelt down beside her and reached for her hand.

"Don't." Bonnie hissed. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"You don't get to touch her. She begged you to help her when those werewolves were torturing her and you did nothing. You chose people you barely knew over your friends. Over her. She cared about you so much, and she meant nothing to you. You don't get to touch her." Bonnie said harshly. Tyler pursed his lips and sighed.

"Bonnie...I love her. I was an ass, I know that. I should've helped her. But I was stuck. She lied to me. And I had people who understood me, who knew what I was going through. I didn't know who to choose. But the minute I hesitated, I wanted to take it back. I wanted to grab Jules and rip her arm off for hurting Caroline. So, you're right. I made a mistake. But I love her, Bonnie. More than anything."

"You don't get to touch her." Bonnie repeated, a tear falling down her cheek. Tyler nodded, then moved away from Caroline.

"I won't touch her." He said. Bonnie nodded, turning her attention back to Caroline, brushing her hair off her forehead. Tyler walked over to Stefan and Elena. Elena hugged him sympathetically.

"Bonnie saw how much it hurt Caroline when you left. They're best friends. She doesn't exactly like you."

"And how come you like me? Caroline's your best friend too." Elena let him go and smiled.

"Because I know how much you sacrificed by leaving. And I know how much you care about her." Tyler nodded, looking at Caroline.

"Do we know anything yet?" Tyler asked. Stefan shook his head.

"No, but we plan on finding out."

"How?"

"We're gonna contact a vampire original. His name is Elijah. We're hoping he can help us."

"Vampire original?"

"One of the first vampires known in history. If anyone knows what this is, it's him." Tyler sighed, then nodded.

"Then let's call him."


	4. Chapter Three: The Original Curse

Chapter Three

The Original Curse

"Elijah said he'll get here as soon as he can." Stefan said, shoving his phone into his pocket. Elena blinked several times, sighed, then wrapped her arms around him.

"What if he can't help?"

"He's a vampire original. If he doesn't know what's wrong with her, no one does."

"God..." Stefan felt something drip onto his shirt and pulled back, lifting Elena's head to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Elena..." He whispered.

"Stefan, I'm so worried. She's my best friend and I love her so much..." Elena cried. Stefan shushed her, comforting her once more.

"I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to help her. She means a lot to me too, Elena." Stefan whispered, kissing her head. Tyler came rushing into the doorway, looking at Stefan frantically.

"Something's wrong with Caroline!" He gasped out. Stefan ran out, Elena and Tyler following him. He entered the living room to see Bonnie and Damon trying to hold down a thrashing Caroline, who's eyes had turned red and black, her fangs sharpening and her veins popping out like black ink.

"Caroline!" Bonnie cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly, Caroline grabbed Damon and threw him back. He slammed into the fireplace back first, falling to the floor. Caroline grabbed Bonnie and snarled, biting deeply into her neck. Bonnie cried out in pain.

"BONNIE!" Elena yelled. Tyler ran and shoved Caroline away, pinning her to the floor when Caroline began crying in pain, clutching her head as her face returned to normal, her mouth covered in Bonnie's blood. Stefan looked to see Bonnie clutching her neck, but looking at Caroline intently, tears falling down her face.

Bonnie was using her mental abilities to cause Caroline pain and stop her attack.

"Bonnie..." Caroline whispered, clutching her head. She screamed and Bonnie screamed with her, breaking her eye contact and breathing deeply as Caroline lay on the floor, gasping. Stefan ran to her and Damon ran to Bonnie, biting into his wrist, which began bleeding and holding it to Bonnie, who cringed, but grabbed his wrist and pressed her lips to it, drinking his blood so she could heal. Elena turned to see that Caroline was in Tyler's arms. He lifted her easily and carried her to the couch once again, laying her down.

"Her body's burning up." Tyler said, looking at Stefan with concern. Stefan frowned as he watched Damon draw his wrist back, letting it heal and saw Bonnie stand up, glaring at Tyler. Tyler lifted his hands in peace.

"Whoa, Bonnie..." She slapped him right across the face, the ring of it reverberating in the living room. Damon laughed and Elena covered her mouth in surprise.

"That's for betraying Caroline." She whispered. Then, she hugged him. Tyler, still clutching his cheek, widened his eyes in surprise, hugging her back lightly.

"And that's for saving my life." she said. She turned her attention back to Caroline, who was unconscious once again. Tyler looked at her sadly.

"She still doesn't know I'm here."

"If she finds out, you'll get a lot worse than a slap." Bonnie muttered. Tyler frowned, biting his lip.

"I see you have things out of control." A voice said. They turned and saw Elijah standing at the entrance to the living room, a huge smirk on his face.

"Elijah." Stefan said, sighing. Elijah didn't hesitate in walking over to Caroline and kneeling beside her, examining the wounds in her neck. His eyes widened and he cursed loudly, looking around the room frantically.

"What?" Stefan demanded.

"She's been cursed!"

"Cursed? By who?"

"A vampire original. Probably Klaus." Elijah muttered, looking at Stefan.

"Klaus? What the hell does Klaus want with Caroline? And how could he have cursed her if-"

"He's here, isn't he?" Bonnie said. Elijah nodded. Damon and Stefan cursed loudly. Tyler looked confused. Bonnie closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. Elena looked scared.

"But what does he want with Caroline? He doesn't even know who she is!" Tyler said angrily.

"He knows who all of you are, and he's probably using her as bait for you to hand over Elena."

"What?" Damon growled. Elijah sighed.

"Klaus isn't a patient man. He wants that curse broken, and he wants it broken now. So, he's cursed Caroline so he can finally break it."

"How is cursing Caroline gonna break the curse?" Bonnie said, confused.

"An exchange. The antidote to the curse in exchange for Elena's life."

"Well, looks like blondie here is cursed for life. We aren't handing over Elena."

"But if you don't..." Elijah said, looking at Stefan. Stefan waved impatiently.

"If we don't?"

"If you do not exchange Elena's life for the antidote, Caroline will die."


	5. Chapter Four: Closer To A Fault Line

Chapter Four

Closer To A Fault line

"Die? No, she can't die!" Elena exclaimed, her voice cracking from the pressure. Elijah pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am." Tyler growled and grabbed Elijah by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"She's not gonna die!" He roared, his eyes flashing gold. Stefan grabbed Tyler and tugged on his arm.

"Don't." He said, his jaw clenching. Elijah straightened his jacket out, glaring at Tyler angrily, then began walking away. Damon grabbed his arm.

"There has to be another way." Damon whispered. Elijah broke his hold and sighed.

"There isn't. Either she dies, or Elena does." He began walking away once again, but before he could leave, Bonnie called out.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to see Caroline stretching on the couch, her eyes opening. She looked at them blearily.

"Hi. What's going on?" She asked, sitting up slowly. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Tyler. Her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Tyler?" She whispered.

"Caro-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Caroline ran at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her shoulder.

"What?" Stefan whispered. He walked over to Caroline, who broke away from Tyler and stared at Stefan in confusion.

"I don't understand." He said, looking at Elijah, who sighed and walked over to Caroline, examining the wounds on her neck, which were still there.

"This is definitely unheard of. Klaus must've lifted the curse."

"Lifted the curse? Why would he do that?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd remain cautious if I were you. He may have decided to save your friend's life, but one thing Klaus always has is an ulterior motive." And with that, Elijah left. Bonnie and Elena ran to Caroline, hugging her tightly.

"We were so scared."

"I'm fine, you guys." She said, laughing. Damon cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I'm not gonna do the obvious thing and pretend we all have something to do, so how about we all leave those two alone to talk to each other, huh?" He said, pointing at Caroline and Tyler. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Damon left the room. Caroline sat down on the couch and Tyler swayed awkwardly where he stood, clearing his throat.

"I was an ass. I know that. I should have stopped Jules and Brady, and all those other asses, from hurting you. But, Caroline, you have to understand. I was scared. I didn't know who to trust. You lied to me. And Jules kept talking about, 'packs sticking together', and 'keeping the peace between werewolves'. I mean, at the end of the day, I chose my own species. But I should have realized that they were just that. The same species. They weren't my friends. They weren't anything to me. But you...you stuck with me during my transformation. You didn't care about the risks. And the truth is, you lied to me to protect me. And the way you cared for me...I've never been cared for like that in my life. And...I fell for you. The truth is, Caroline, I love you. And I want us to be together. But I need you to forgive me."

Tyler ended his speech, sitting down next to her. She looked at him for a long time, then let out a sigh.

"Tyler...I've just been put through a curse where my entire body was on fire for almost 12 hours. I'm tired, and I want to go home." She got up, but as she walked past him, the top of her hand brushed the top of his head, her fingers scuffling his hair. His eyes closed at her touch.

"I do forgive you, Tyler. But if you want me to trust you ever again...you're gonna have to earn it." And she walked away, unaware that Tyler was watching her with a massive grin on his face.


	6. Chapter Five:Just When Things Got Better

Chapter Five

Just When Things Got Better...

**One Week Later**

"Tyler!" Caroline tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor of her house, her arms crossed and her forehead creasing as Tyler Lockwood came down the stairs, holding his arms out.

"How do I look?"

"Why do you care? It's just your mom." Caroline said, rolling her eyes. Tyler's arms dropped to his side and he looked at her.

"I haven't seen her in three years, Caroline. Last time she saw me I was seventeen! I'm twenty now! I can't just show up and act like I never left!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just edgy." Caroline said, snapping her bubblegum. Tyler walked up to her, concerned.

"Do you think the curse is still-"

"NO! Now, let's go!" Caroline rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Tyler took a deep breath, and followed her, closing the door behind him.

**xXx**

"What is Klaus up to?" Stefan said, looking at Damon, who was sucking blood from a bag. He rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? Barbie's cured, Elena's safe. We all live happily ever...whatever."

"But he's got to have an ulterior motive. Even Elijah said so."

"Yeah, but I don't trust our little vampire friend. So i'm not going to take his word for it."

"Damon, Elijah means us no harm."

"We don't know Elijah. Vampires are compulsive liars, Stefan, as I'm sure you know."

"But-"

"Why are you always so dark and gloomy? Caroline is fine, Elena is fine, Bonnie is fine, everyone is fine. So shut up, and appreciate." Damon lifted the blood bag and walked away from Stefan, who sighed with concern.

**xXx**

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Caroline said, laughing as she followed Tyler into the Grill.

"Are you kidding me? 'Where the hell did you go, Tyler Lockwood? Off to marry some whore in Vegas!' I love the fact that she thinks the best of me." Tyler said sarcastically. He ordered two drinks and they sat down, Caroline still laughing. Tyler looked at her thoughtfully and she bit her lip.

"What?" She asked shyfully. Tyler shook his head, scoffing.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing..."

"Come on. What is it?" Caroline said, tilting her head to the side questioningly. Tyler sighed.

"I'm just wondering what I can do, to earn your trust back." He said, his legs bopping up and down as he shook. Caroline frowned, her forehead creasing thoughtfully. She brightened up, then leaned closer to him.

"Do something that the old Tyler Lockwood would never do." Tyler looked at her, confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, do something that proves to me that you're a changed man. Prove to me that you truly do regret what you did at that werewolf clearing. Prove to me that you love me." Caroline said, lifting her eyebrows. Tyler scoffed.

"You better start trusting me again from now then, Forbes."

"In your dreams, Lockwood." Caroline said, narrowing her eyes. Tyler laughed, taking the coke's he had ordered from the waitress's hand and placing them on the table. Caroline grabbed hers and started drinking immediately. Tyler laughed.

"It's not blood."

"Oh shush." She said, sipping from it happily. Tyler watched her happily, glad he was finally with her.

His life had been torture for the past three years without her.

He heard a crash and was pulled out of his stupor. Caroline had dropped her glass of cola.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked. She laughed shakily.

"Uh yeah, just lost my grip." She said, smiling. Tyler looked at her.

"Vampires don't lose their grip." He whispered. She started breathing heavily, her whole body shaking.

Then Tyler saw it.

A drop of blood fell from her nose, sliding down to her upper lip.

"Caroline, your nose..." He said, getting up. She felt it with her fingers, looking down at the blood with crazy eyes. She looked at Tyler, then ran toward the bathroom. Tyler followed her, not caring about it being the woman's bathroom.

"Caroline..."

"It won't stop!" She said, pressing the tissue against her nose. Her face turned harsh, her eyes turning red and the veins in her eyes turning black.

"Caroline, your face..." Tyler said. Then-

She screamed, her arms flailing as she tried to fend him off.

"Caroline!" He yelled. He tried grabbing her, still yelling her name before she finally stopped, looking at him tearfully.

"Tyler..." She whispered.

She collapsed.

Tyler grabbed her just before she hit the floor, lifting her into his arms and running out of the Grill, ignoring the blurry stares of people as tears fell from his eyes.


	7. Chapter Six: Into Dust

Chapter Six

Into Dust

"STEFAN!" Tyler burst through the front door, sweating and gasping with an unconscious Caroline in his arms. Stefan rounded the corner, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him.

"Tyler, what the-"

"The curse is still in her!" Tyler said, running into the house and laying Caroline down on the couch in the living room. Stefan ran out for a second, then came back with a blood bag.

"Lift her head up." He said. Tyler put his arm under Caroline's body and lifted her slowly as Stefan grabbed the blood bag and poured it into Caroline's mouth. She choked, her whole body heaving as she coughed.

"Alright, good. Lay her down again."

"What was that for?" Tyler said, slowly lying her down on the couch again.

"So she doesn't stay weak. I don't think it helped though." Stefan said, pointing. Tyler noticed her body was sweaty and that she kept clenching and unclenching her hand.

"Caroline? Can you hear me?" Stefan said calmly. She shook her head, opening her eyes.

"Tyler..." She whispered.

"I'm right here, Care." He whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I'm scared." She whispered, tears falling down her face. Tyler tried to swallow the ball in his throat as his eyes swam with tears.

"I am too." He whispered. Stefan gripped his hair angrily and threw a lamp across the room.

"That son of a bitch told us the curse was gone!" He growled. His eyes turned red and Tyler sighed.

"I'll call Elena and the others." He went to get up, but Caroline grabbed his hand.

"No...don't leave me." She whispered. Tyler bent down and kissed her forehead, then looked at Stefan pleadingly.

"I'll do it." He said sympathetically. Tyler took Caroline's hand in his, gripping it lightly.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered, her voice broken. Tyler shook his head.

"I-I don't know."

"Tyler...I'm dying." She said.

"No, no you're not." Tyler said, shaking his head even more.

"What happened?" Damon entered the room, concern written all over his face.

"The curse is back." Tyler said.

"Okay, we need to keep her in this house. And we need to call Elijah. Where's Stefan?"

"Next door." Tyler bent down and kissed Caroline's forehead again.

"I'll be back. I promise." He left the room. Caroline shivered as a breeze entered through the window. She concentrated on Tyler's voice and heard Damon and Stefan arguing with him.

"We have to call him. He'll know what to do about all this."

"I don't trust him, Stefan." Damon said.

"I don't care! Caroline's life is at stake here!"

"Call him." Tyler said. Stefan sighed.

"Do you have Klaus's number?" He asked Damon.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat.

Damon and Stefan had turned against her.

And so had Tyler.

They were working with Klaus.

"No..." Caroline jumped up from the bed, the whole room spinning in front of her. She ran out of the house, not focusing on where she was going. She didn't know how long she ran for, but it must've been long, because she eventually bumped into Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother.

"Caroline, hey."

"Oh Jeremy, thank god! You have to help me!" Caroline said, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Tyler and Damon and Stefan are working for Klaus, they want to kill me, we have to stop them..."

"Caroline, it's okay, it's okay..." He hugged her, Caroline melting in his arms, glad someone was on her side.

"It's the only way..." Jeremy whispered. Caroline gasped as realisation dawned on her.

Jeremy was a vampire hunter.

Before he could stake her, she grabbed him and bit into his neck, his flesh breaking as her teeth dug into his skin. She fed on his blood like an addict, the blood soothing her throat. She heard Jeremy cry out, but it did not matter to her.

She had to survive.

And in order for her to survive, Jeremy had to die.

She continued drinking from him, his grasp on her shoulder becoming weaker before she felt a sharp twinge of pain in her neck and blacked out.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Sacrifice

Chapter Seven

The Sacrifice

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy yelled, holding his neck as blood poured from it. It began healing slowly, the magical ring on his finger preventing him from reaching death.

"Caroline's gone crazy." Damon said, as Tyler lifted Caroline into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked Jeremy.

"She was running toward me hysterically, and I hugged her, then she attacked me!"

"We were talking about calling Elijah and when we came back to see her she was gone." Tyler said.

"It's like she's been bitten by a werewolf. She's hallucinating. Her need for blood is stronger..." Damon convulsed slightly, memories of Rose flooding his mind.

"What can we do?" Jeremy said.

"Let's take her back to the house. Hopefully, Elijah can help."

**xXx**

"Her fever's getting stronger!" Bonnie said, pressing her lips to Caroline's forehead.

"She's gonna die, isn't she?" Elena whispered. Caroline gasped, her chest heaving up and down as sweat dripped off her skin, as if it were on fire, or like she was in hell.

"Help. Me." She gasped, her face contorting in pain as she arched off the couch in pain. Tyler began crying, holding her hand tightly.

"Please, hold on, Caroline. Please."

Elena stepped back, her whole body shaking as she made a decision in a matter of milliseconds.

Caroline would die if she did not exchange her life for hers.

She grabbed her phone, looking at the number that had called her less than an hour ago.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, Elena Gilbert."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"My name is Klaus. And I believe you have a friend who needs my help."_

_"What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?"_

_"I'll give her what she needs, if you agree to give up your life for it."_

_"Please...she's my best friend, she can't die."_

_"Then your decision should be easy. Call me back when you make it. And don't think about telling your boyfriend or his brother, or Caroline won't be the only one to die tonight." _

Elena cleared her throat.

"I forgot my phone in the car, Stefan, I'll be back."

"Okay." he said, smiling at her sadly. She ran out of the house, her heart thundering in her chest as she entered her car and turned the radio up loudly. She pressed down on the green button. He answered straight away.

"Your decision?"

"Where do you want to meet up?"

**xXx**

"Jere?" Jeremy turned around and saw Elena crying, standing at the doorway and watching Caroline.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Just worried about Caroline. Listen my phone wasn't in my car, so I think I left it at home. I'm gonna go and get it, then I'll be back okay?"

"Okay." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"She'll be okay, Elena." He said, sighing. She gripped his hair.

"I love you so much, Jeremy."

"I love you, too." He said. She sniffed, then pulled away from him, smiling at him.

She began walking away, looking back at Stefan who was pouring blood into a cup for Caroline. Elena cried silently, tears falling down her face.

"I love you." She whispered. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the door, her heart full of pain.


	9. Chapter Eight: Showdown

**Chapter Eight**

Showdown

Elena stood in the clearing of the Lockwood slave quarters with her heart racing at a million miles an hour. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, but didn't pick it up, knowing exactly who was on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Elena." She spun around, gasping. A tall man with short wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes walking into the clearing, a smile on his face.

"You look exactly like Katherine. It's quite astounding really." He said, laughing. Elena took a deep breath.

"You have me. Now save Caroline."

"No. Not yet." Klaus said, an excited smile playing on his lips.

**xXx**

"Come on, Elena, where are you?" Stefan said.

"No answer?" Damon asked. Stefan threw his phone across the room in anger.

"I know what she's up to, Damon! She's gone to Klaus so she can sacrifice herself for Caroline!"

"I know..." Damon said, frowning.

"Stop her..." Caroline whispered.

"We don't know where she is!" Stefan said, gripping his hair.

"I can find her. I can try scrying for her." Bonnie said.

"Have you ever done it before?" Damon asked her.

"No, but...I think I know how to. Does anybody own something of Elena's?"

"I have one of her shirts upstairs." Stefan said. Bonnie nodded.

"Good."

**xXx**

"You made a deal." Elena said fiercely.

"And I intend to keep it." Klaus said, smiling. A young girl came walking into the clearing.

"Klaus, I can't hold it much longer." She said, her eyes fluttering as her hands shook.

"Almost my dear Greta, almost." Elena's heart flew to her throat.

"You're Jonah Martin's daughter. Greta." She breathed.

"Yes. She is. But, as you can see...her allegiance lies with me." Klaus said, that annoying smile becoming wider. The young girl's eyes grew wider and Elena saw a vial of blood in the girl's hand.

And Elena was willing to bet anything that the vial contained Caroline's blood.

"You're the one doing this to her."

**xXx**

"Bonnie..."

"I've almost got it." Bonnie continued murmuring in latin, the chain in her hand lowering more and more as it spun.

"This looks like Charmed." Tyler said. Damon looked at him.

"Huh?"

"You know. Charmed? That witch TV show. They used to scry for people and-"

"Tyler, shut up." Bonnie said. She went back to murmuring in latin.

"Sorry." Damon leaned back and whispered to Tyler.

"Dude, you used to watch Charmed? You do realise that's a chick show?" Damon whispered. Tyler froze, looking at him slowly.

"You heard Bonnie, Shut up." He said, turning back to Caroline.

"Got her!" Bonnie looked down as the chain slammed onto the map of Mystic Falls.

"She's at the old slave quarters." Bonnie said, looking at Tyler.

"Let's go." Stefan said.

"What do we do about baby Gilbert?" Damon said.

"Don't involve him in this. Let him keep looking for her around town." Bonnie said. Damon nodded.

"Then let's go." Bonnie got up.

"I'm coming with you. You might need me."

"For once, I don't disagree with you. Let's go!" Damon repeated.

"I'll stay with Caroline." Tyler said.

"We know." Bonnie, Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

**XxX**

"You're the one doing this to Caroline?" Elena said.

"Yes. That vial contains my saliva and Caroline's blood. I bit her when she was at her front porch. My saliva still runs in her veins, so the curse remains active as long as myself and Greta are still alive. But I promise, I will get Greta to lift the curse as soon as I have what I want. Your life."

"But...she was okay. For a week she was okay."

"Yes, Greta had a...mild setback, from all the magic she's been using. But I can assure you she's fine now." Klaus said, smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Klaus." She whispered. Klaus sighed and bit into his wrist, holding it out to her.

"Drink, you'll feel better." He said. The girl grabbed him, drinking the blood from his wrist as Elena watched them, frozen in shock.

"There, there." Klaus said. The girl smiled, gripping the vial tighter.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." She said. Her eyes closed again and she murmured something under her breath.

**xXx**

Caroline's whole body jerked as she gasped for breath.

"Caroline?" Tyler said.

"I...I can't, Tyler. I can't fight it..." She whispered.

"Caroline please! I love you, and you need to fight it!"

"I can't..." She whispered. Tyler lifted her into his arms.

"Drink my blood. It'll make you stronger."

"No..." She whispered.

"Caroline. Do it." He whispered back. She shook her head.

"I might kill you."

"I'll just keep healing." He said. He shook her slightly.

"Do it." Caroline sighed, but snarled, her face turning into one of a vampire as she bit into his skin.

**xXx**

"ELENA!" Bonnie ran into the clearing, almost slamming into Elena with relief.

"You're alive!"

"Klaus..." Damon said. Stefan and Damon growled and Klaus laughed.

"Come on, young Salvatore's! You have no reason to be mad with me!"

"Lift the curse off Caroline." Damon said. Klaus yelled out in mock recoginition.

"Ah yes! The curse! Well, hand over Elena, and i'll do exactly that."

"How about you lift the curse, we keep Elena and you keep your life?" Stefan said angrily. Klaus laughed, but there was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Bad move." He ran forward, push Bonnie aside and grabbed Elena, running back to the other side of the clearing in less than second. Stefan and Damon watched him in surprise.

"So now, you've forfeited your lives, Elena's, and Caroline's. Aren't you proud?" Klaus said. He snarled and raised his fangs to Elena's neck.

"WAIT! I'll make a deal with you!" Stefan said. Damon looked at Bonnie. His eyes wide. Bonnie looked back at him, not knowing what he wanted. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in her head, and she looked across the clearing to see a young girl looking at her with a big smirk on her face.

_She's a witch. _Bonnie realised. Bonnie fought against her, trying to push her out of her mind.

_"Don't even think about taking me on, girl. I'm from a prestigious line of witches." _Bonnie gripped her head as the voice rang out inside her mind. She growled.

"Yeah, well so am I." Bonnie said, gritting her teeth and forcing her magic upon Greta, who's grin disappeared as she tried fighting Bonnie back.

**XxX**

"Caroline..." Tyler whispered. His vision grew hazy, then clear as he healed, then hazy again, until finally, Caroline removed herself from him. She lay back on the couch, breathing heavily as Tyler's blood stained the area around her lips. Tyler gripped his neck, feeling his skin heal from the bite marks and Caroline wiped his blood away from her mouth, tears leaking down her cheeks.

I'm still weak." She whispered.

"You can fight it." Tyler said, gripping her hand tightly. She closed her eyes, her breath coming out raspy. Her vampire face did not disappear.

"Caroline, your face..."

"I...I..." She couldn't get the words out.

"Caroline..." Tyler whispered. She lay still on the couch, not moving and Tyler pleaded with the others to hurry back.

**xXx**

"Please...I love her...so much, don't do this."

"I'm sorry...but all romantic escapades must end." Klaus said.

"Bonnie..." Damon whispered.

"I'm trying!" She whispered back. Her nose began bleeding as the effort became too much. All of her wanted to give up, but the sight of Elena, scared and fragile in Klaus's arms powered her on.

Blood poured from Bonnie's nose and Damon moved over to her, gripping her hand.

"You can do it, Bonnie. You're a Bennett." He whispered.

A burst of flame surrounded all of them and Klaus let Elena go in surprise. Damon and Stefan ran at Klaus, who attacked them both. Greta's eyes fluttered as she tried to fight Bonnie, but it was a losing battle. Greta screamed as she collapsed to the floor, no one knowing whether she was unconscious or dead. Bonnie smiled at her victory, then keeled over.

"BONNIE!" Elena ran to her, cradling her as she watched the Salvatore brothers fight against Klaus. But it was like the brothers were taking on five people at once. Klaus was hitting them left, right and center. Stefan snarled, grabbing him and Klaus dislocated his shoulder, dropping him to the floor, then grabbed Damon and threw him across the clearing.

"STOP!" Elena yelled. Klaus broke of a log and snapped it, making the point of it sharp. Klaus grabbed Stefan, lifting him to his feet.

"NO!" Elena screamed. She stood up, charging herself toward Klaus, but he grabbed her by the throat, laughing. He dropped Stefan, pinning him to the floor with his foot.

"You get to watch your boyfriend die, Elena." He said. Elena watched Stefan with wide eyes, gasping for breath-

When Klaus heaved, his eyes wide as his face contorted with pain. Elena looked behind him-

And saw Elijah pushing a blade deeper in Klaus's heart. Klaus fell to the floor, his face turning a pale grey and the veins in his body turning black. Damon ran over to Bonnie, helping her up.

"Klaus, is he-"

"He's dead. As long as you keep that blade in him. He's dead." Elijah said.

"Well...thank you." Damon said. Elijah looked at him.

"This isn't the end. You owe me. All of you."

"What do you want?"

"When the time comes. You'll know." Elijah grabbed Klaus's body and carried it away, leaving all of them looking at each other in wonder until Elena gasped.

"Caroline." She whispered.

**xXx**

Caroline gasped, sitting up from the couch.

"Caroline!" Tyler gripped her shoulders, and saw her face was slowly returning to normal.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I...I think they got Klaus." Tyler said, glancing down at her neck to see the bite marks on her neck healing. She touched his cheek.

"You did something the old Tyler Lockwood would never do."

"I did?" He asked, confused. She laughed.

"You put someone else before yourself." She whispered.

"Oh..." He nodded.

"Well, in the circumstances, I was under no other choice but to-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She said, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him fiercely. Tyler kissed her back, his heart racing. Elena and the others walked in.

"CARO-" She saw the two kissing on the couch and whistled.

"Yeah, she's okay." Elena said.

"Well let us see her." Damon said, pushing forward.

"No, no, no need. She's fine. She's more than fine, she's great." Elena said, pushing Damon back with both hands and shoving against his chest to no avail. Bonnie wolf whistled.

"Go, Care!" She yelled. Caroline looked up at them, her cheeks turning red with embarassment.

"WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Everyone turned to see Jeremy standing at the doorway, looking at them angrily.

"Caroline's healed, Klaus is dead, I'm fine, Tyler and Caroline are making out in the living room..." Elena said, checking them off with her fingers. She nodded.

"Yup...a typical day at Mystic Falls."


End file.
